Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.373$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.373 = \dfrac{137.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.373} = 137.3\%$ $137.3$ per hundred = $137.3$ per cent = $137.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.